Jilano
by Mello76
Summary: On a entendu l'histoire de celle de Salim, d'Ellana, c'est maintenant celle de Jilano le maître d'Ellana qui est prête à être entendue pour celui qui sait écouter. Tout commence à l'âge de 14 ans, quand il prendre une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie. Venez découvrir les secrets enfoui de ce personnage mystérieux ! ;)


Ellana n'était pas seule. Elle était avec Destan. Edwin n'était pas là. Son fils, maintenant âgé de 2 ans avait déjà une personnalité bien forgée. Son père était son modèle, sa mère une confidente et leurs présence à eux deux étaient indispensables. Le petit garçon s'amusait avec les épées en bois que lui avait imaginés Ewilan, devant Salim qui mimait la défaite d'un ts'liche. Elle sourit tendrement. Ces moments là étaient des moments de bonheur intense. Destan. C'était encore un enfant et elle ne se lassait pas de le voir dormir. Assise devant son lit, elle resta de longues minutes. Avant qu'un besoin irrépressible ne la submerge. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Léger comme un rêve. Elle se glissa hors de la pièce telle une ombre. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et un léger souffle de vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il lui soufflait des choses à l'oreille, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Et même de l'intérieur, elle pouvait voir la lune demander son attention. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Son choix était tout fait. De sa démarche gracieuse et assurée elle se dirigea jusqu'à la plus haute tour d'Al-Jeit. Cette tour immense et majestueuse remontait en elle d'irrésistibles souvenirs. Doucement elle se laissa envahir. Et commença son ascension.

Fluidité et grâce. Souplesse et force. Harmonie. Sur cette tour aussi lisse que du verre, aussi haute qu'une montagne, elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. En altitude comme sur terre, elle était confiante. Assurée. C'était une marchombre accomplie. Le temps n'y changeait rien. Ses conditions physiques n'y changeaient rien. Elle était marchombre. Tout ça elle le lui devait. Sa monté était aisée et très rapidement, elle atteint le sommet. Elle se leva et leva la tête pour mieux apercevoir les étoiles, mais au même moment, elle fut prise de vertige. Elle écarta les bras et laissa le vent souffler en elle comme une vague familière. Il était toujours là, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Et ça elle le savait. Mais aujourd'hui son histoire était enfin prête à être entendue. Jilano. Ellana grava des lettres dans le sol, à l'aide de ses griffes. Cette poésie spécifique au marchombre qui les menait vers l'essence même de leurs âmes. Une poésie lue et jamais de vive voix.

_Le souvenir, comme un rêve,_

_S'élance à la surface pour celui qui retient._

_Écoute._

Le murmure de la nuit lui répondit.

C'était un temps parallèle. Pas tout à fait en même temps, mais pas aussi éloigné qu'on pourrait le croire. Jilano songeait à son élève. A toutes les prouesses qu'elle pourrait accomplir, jusqu'où il pourrait la guider sur la voie. Il était tout à fait immobile. Pendent un instant, ainsi assis sur le toit, dans la pénombre, on aurait pu croire à une statue. Mais doucement ses membres se mirent en mouvement, et il entama la gestuelle marchombre. Plus de Chaos. Juste l'Harmonie. La Voie vivait en lui. Mais même si le doute était une force, il avait peur qu'il l'engloutisse sans lui ouvrir de portes. Parce qu'il pensait à son maître Esîl. Parce qu'il se demandait s'il était réellement capable de guider. S'il pouvait se montrer à la hauteur. Il s'efforça de souffler doucement. Sa respiration s'apaisa au rythme régulier de ses battements de cœur. De toute manière, il sera bientôt fixer. Après tout Jilano était un des plus grands marchombres que la guilde n'a jamais connu, et si savoir ne rimait pas forcément avec transmission, il se donnait comme objectif de réussir. Parce qu'il _devait _réussir.

1

- Jilano !

Le jeune garçon se retourna, un air las gravé sur son visage enfantin. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé et mystérieux, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses traits doux et harmonieux. Il ne répondit pas. Déjà il en avait marre des hurlements de Liana et aussi parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Enfin il avait sa petite idée en tête, et elle n'était guère brillante. Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. La jeune fille était petite et menue, elle avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyants et des yeux verts foncés. Malgré sa taille, Jilano avait prit pour habitude de ne pas la sous estimée. En plus elle avait une voix qui raisonnait bien.

- Quoi ? dit-il finalement, sur un ton exaspéré.

- Ton père t'attend, répondit laconiquement Liana.

Jilano vivait dans une caravane, qui se déplaçait sans cesse aux rythmes des marchandages avec les faëls et autres créatures intelligentes. Son père était thül. Jilano ne connaissait pas sa mère qui était morte il y a longtemps de cela, mais elle était thüle aussi à ce qui parait. Jilano répondait souvent cela, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir du sang thül dans les veines. A cause de sa mentalité, à cause de sa morphologie, et surtout à cause de cette dure impression de ne pas être à sa place. Pourtant la caravane, c'était sa famille. Il y avait Liana, une jeune fille qu'ils avaient ramenée d'Al-Far et qui avait été abandonnée par ses parents très jeune. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être courageuse et débrouillarde, ce qui était sa principale qualité. Il y avait Nil'Alpha, une femme âgée et sage avec qui Jilano aimait beaucoup discuter. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, elle ne voulait pas leur confier son prénom, pourtant on l'avait questionnée mainte et mainte fois. Le jeune garçon respectait tout à fait son choix et ne lui posait aucune question déplacé, mais dans la caravane on n'appréciait guère les secrets. Mais elle leur était très utile car elle parlait un nombre incroyable de langue, était très fine et donc douée pour marchander. Souvent, des guerriers thül qui venait faire un bout de chemin avec eux et qui repartait presque aussi tôt. Les routes n'étaient pas toujours sûres. Enfin, il y avait son père. Jilano l'aimait, mais quelque chose le dérangeait chez lui…

Le jeune garçon s'approcha. Son père était de ces puissants guerriers thül, fort et confiant. Il était grand et de lui émanait une aura de puissance. C'était un peu le chef de la caravane. Il avait une grande autorité. Jilano leva ses yeux de ciel vers lui. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était sa manie de vouloir faire de lui un véritable guerrier. Chaque jour, il tentait plusieurs fois dans l'après midi, de l'entraîner à l'arbalète, à la hache, à l'épée parfois, et à toutes ces armes que Jilano trouvait infiniment stupides. Ce jour là n'échappait pas à la règle. Et pour couronner le tout, Liana était là et ne manquait pas d'assister à ce qui était censé être un « entraînement » et qui allait plutôt tourner à la dispute. La jeune fille lui tira la langue. Jilano lui répondit par une grimace.

- Mon fils, je sais qu'hier ça a mal tourné.

Jilano soupira imperceptiblement et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était dégagé, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Un ciel comme il les aime. Ce soir il allait pouvoir observer la nuit.

- Mais je t'assure qu'aujourd'hui va mieux se passer !

Bien sûr. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu répondre que si ça s'était mal passé hier, il ne voyait pas qu'est ce qui allait changer aujourd'hui. Mais il laissa la parole à son père car il n'était jamais bon de se frotter à un chef de caravane, thül en plus.

- Je t'ai apporté ma hache préférée, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner avec.

Jilano baissa les yeux pour voir l'arme dont il était question. Elle était vraiment immense, lourde et disgracieuse. Il ne se voyait pas la manier et de toute façon il n'aimait pas vraiment les armes. Son père continua son baratin mais ses yeux furent de nouveau attirés par Liana qui se retenait à grande peine de pouffer de rire. Mais s'arrêta net lorsque le père de Jilano l'interpella.

- Liana si tu ne déguerpis pas maintenant je te donnerai tellement de travail ce soir que tu ne pourras pas dormir de la nuit !

La jeune fille détala comme un lapin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit de corvée le soir. Et surtout pas ce soir là. C'était la seule enfant de l'âge de Jilano et ils avaient l'habitude de sortir de la caravane la nuit pour partir explorer les environs ou observer les étoiles. Ce soir comme chaque mois c'était leur moment préféré, quand le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et que la lune formait une sorte de croissant. Ils s'installaient sur l'herbe fraîche, posaient leur tête par terre et regardait pensivement. En silence. Et seulement une fois la nuit bien entamée, il pouvait rentrer dormir. Pas avant. Et de temps en temps (bon d'accord une fois sur deux), lorsque Liana était endormie (comment pouvait-on dormir aussi profondément dans un froid pareil ?) il l'observait un moment, veillait à ce que sa respiration s'apaise jusqu'à devenir imperceptible, et enfin traçait des mots dans le sol. Liana ne savait pas lire. Il ne pouvait pas partager ces phrases avec elle, et il ne le sait pourquoi, n'avait guère envie de les lui dictées. Il enterrait donc ses mots, la réveillait doucement et ils retournaient ensemble vers le camp.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sévère avec elle, questionna Jilano. Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

- Ça n'a rien de méchant. Elle avait du travaille et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te concentre sur le tiens.

Il regarda fixement la hache qui gisait sur le sol, inutile. Un jour alors que la caravane avait été attaquée par une horde de Raïs, il l'avait vu manier cette arme comme personne. Un pouvoir destructeur. Jilano était bien à l'abri, caché avec Liana. Ils avaient 5 ans à l'époque. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais revu ces monstrueuses créatures.

- Quand je ne serais plus là Jilano, ça sera à toi de t'occuper de tout ça.

De son énorme main, il désigna la caravane. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et une mèche blonde retomba sur son front. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Ça n'était pas le moment de le dire. Il n'envisagea pas son avenir comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme ça.

- Tu devras les protéger, ils compteront sur toi.

C'est évident. On ne pouvait offrir de plus beau cadeau à un thül qu'une horde de personne dépendante de sois sur qui on devra toujours veiller. C'était une preuve de puissance. Il n'y avait qu'un grand guerrier pour combattre ainsi et donner sa vie pour les autres. Ce n'était pas ce dont avait envie Jilano. Il soupira tout de même et acquiesça distraitement. Puis focalisa son attention sur la hache. Après tout ça ne devait pas être si lourd à porter. Il posa ses deux mains sur le manche, souffla un bon coup et tira de toute ses force sous l'œil attentif de son père et celui de Liana, discrètement cachée derrière un arbre. Il mit toute son énergie pourtant… Il ne se passa absolument rien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et elles semblaient s'étirer à l'infinie. Et puis, (Jilano ne s'y attendait vraiment pas) des rires étouffés de la part de son père et totalement affiché venant de Liana. Son père tenta en vain de lancer un regard de reproche à la jeune fille qui était en pleine crise de fou rire. Jilano s'empourpra. Une série de sentiments successifs marquèrent son visage aux joues rosies par la honte. Puis la peine. Et enfin la colère, il s'en alla à grands pas décidés. Liana et le guerrier ne cessèrent de rire que lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils l'avaient réellement vexé. La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux (un geste qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise). Elle s'apprêtait a aller voir Jilano mais un regard du chef de caravane l'en dissuada. Elle retourna travailler.

Le jeune garçon s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il en avait marre de tout cela. Il était las. Tout le monde autour de lui le forçait à devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être, et tout cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans ce qui lui semblait être un caillou mais qui était en fait un rocher profondément enfoncé dans le sol. Jilano étouffa un juron et s'assit par terre, des élans de douleur dans le pied. Il ne savait pas où était sa place. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était perdu et son père ne faisait rien pour l'aider, bien qu'il pensait bien faire. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras dans un geste désespéré.

Jilano resta un long moment à réfléchir et sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte la nuit était déjà tombée. Tant pis pour sa soirée avec Liana. Elle s'était quand même moquée de lui ! Enfin, Jilano n'était pas tellement rancunier. Mais il se cherchait encore. C'était une époque où Esîl se serait bien joint à Liana pour rigoler sur son dos et Ellana surprise de découvrir qui il était avant de devenir cette légende vivante. Mais « certaines expériences doivent être vécues et non racontées pour que la courbe soit harmonieuse ». Seulement, à l'étroit dans cette caravane, il n'apprenait plus rien. Ce fut dans cette nuit là qu'une flamme brilla dans son regard azur. Un trésor que les hommes ont oublié.

N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, le jeune garçon se décida à rentrer. A rentrer. Oui. Mais par où ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était aventuré dans des contrées sauvages, qui n'avaient jamais encore été visités par l'homme. Cela se voyait à l'épaisseur du lit de feuille, la densité des feuillages, les nombreux obstacles et les fleurs sauvages. Il aurait du être effrayé. Il était vraiment excité.

Jilano continuait sa marche sans se rendre compte, que dans la direction opposé on le cherchait désespérément. Il s'était absenté toute la journée, et dieu sait que la nuit dans ces bois épais, il pouvait y avoir des ours élastiques ou d'autres créatures pas moins dangereuses. Était-il inconscient ? Liana le cherchait mais il lui était interdit d'aller dans la forêt. De son côté, elle mourrait d'angoisse. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à un ours élastique et si Jilano n'était pas arrivé à temps elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il s'était saisi d'un arc, (celui qui traînait depuis si longtemps à la caravane sans que personne ne sache à qui il était vraiment) et avait tiré une flèche. En plein sur le cœur de la bête. Rapidité et précision. Mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Elle n'avait rien dit.

Le jeune garçon, aussi courageux qu'il fut ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruissement de feuille. Il avait l'ouïe fine et chaque mouvement, chaque déplacement lui était descriptible. Il fut rassuré de ne voir que quelques siffleurs courir à tout va. Rassuré, mais pas pour longtemps. Ces herbivores devaient bien avoir une raison de courir en tout sens comme cela. Jilano s'immobilisa, à l'affût. Tout était calme. Plus aucun bruit. Un calme effrayant. Il se pencha sur le sol dégagea quelques feuilles mortes et traça des mots dans le sol ;

_Le calme avant l'orage,_

Il n'eut jamais le temps d'écrire la suite.

2

Jilano fut figé. Il ne sait pas où est ce qu'il trouva la force de se relever, lentement, sans précipitation. Il avait l'air calme. Mais la vérité c'est que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il le sentait tambouriner dans sa poitrine, la peur avait prit pleine possession de son corps. Un Raï. Une créature monstrueuse à la gueule dégoulinante et aux multiples dents, toutes aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Ils avaient pour habitude de se déplacer en bande mais celui là était solitaire, et drôlement affamé. C'était une sorte d'humanoïde mais Jilano ne doutait pas qu'il fusse capable d'avaler un homme en entier. Le jeune garçon fit un pas un arrière. Le Raïs en fit un en avant. Il pouvait le prendre en chasse s'il le voulait et dans ce cas là, Jilano n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux très forts, à peine une seconde. En tout cas pas assez peu pour voir apparaître Nil'Alpha. Du moins il ne l'a reconnu pas sur le coup. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une vieille femme fragile mais sage, en aucun cas il ne l'avait imaginé comme cela. Elle était habillée de vêtements de cuir souple et foncé, avec un multitude de poignards et autres armes attachées autour de sa ceinture. Elle avait aussi un arc, et Jilano le reconnu. C'était celui qu'il avait utilisé contre l'ours élastique. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Grâce et fluidité se dégagea de son aura sauvage, presque animale. Elle bondit et son pied vola droit vers la mâchoire du Raïs qui semblait trop abasourdie pour penser à la riposte. Mais une fois ses dents tombées, et sa mâchoire fracturée le Raïs se décida. Il sortit son poignard et le dirigea droit vers le cœur de Nil'Alpha. C'était sans compter sa souplesse extraordinaire, elle bondit (un saut d'un mètre au moins) et se retrouva juchée sur le bras du Raïs qu'elle brisa sans le moindre état d'âme. Un bruit sinistre se fit entendre, puis elle pivota souplement afin de préparer son dernier assaut. Une sauta une nouvelle fois (non, pensa Jilano, elle s'envola) et son pied se dirigea droit vers le crâne de son adversaire. Il tomba raide mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Un léger silence. Ni court ni long juste... hors du temps. Jilano prit la parole.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules pour montrer que ça n'avait aucune importance. Nil'Alpha sourit.

- Rentrons à la caravane, j'en connais qui doivent être mort d'inquiétude !

- Non, dit Jilano d'une voix rauque. Je veux savoir...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des questions vagues et imprécises. Mais vitales.

- Tu n'as rien à savoir, répondit-elle. Je peux néanmoins t'offrir quelque chose. Un mot qui éclairera peut être ta voie. Un mot qui rime avec liberté.

Elle se pencha à son oreille.

- Marchombre.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sûrement à cause de la vague de sentiments qu'il provoquait, ce mot raisonnait dans son âme et dans son cœur. Il n'était pas libre et c'était certainement ce qui le rendait aussi malheureux. Il était prisonnier de son destin.

Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Jilano ne cessa pas de réfléchir.

Liana poussa un cri de joie en voyant Jilano arriver avec Nil'Alpha. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou pour le serrer très fort contre elle. Jilano fut déstabilisé par une telle marque d'affection. N'était-il tout simplement pas prisonnier de ses sentiments ? Elle le lâcha et il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ses yeux rougit par les larmes. Apparemment elle l'avait cherché toute la nuit.

Il ne parla pas pendent une semaine entière. Il restait à l'écart. Passait beaucoup de temps seul. Cette solitude lui fit un bien fou mais ne le libéra pas pour autant. Ce qu'il y avait c'est que son père ne le dérangeait plus avec ses entraînements, sûrement le temps qu'il prenne une décision. Mais bientôt les jours reprirent leur monotonie habituelle. Nil'Alpha dû s'en aller. Ce furent des séparations difficiles pour tout le monde et certainement plus pour Jilano. C'était sa première rencontre avec une marchombre. Une année s'écoula. Lentement, irréelle. Et un jour il prit sa décision.

- Je pars, annonça-t-il.

Son père fut surpris. Et triste. Mais il le laissa continuer.

- Demain nous arriverons à Al-Far c'est là que je m'arrêterai, vous, vous continuerez.

Jilano détestait l'heure des adieux. Il voulait dire à son père combien il tenait à lui, dire à Liana combien il l'aimait. Mais c'était beaucoup trop dur et les adieux marquaient toujours une fin alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il les reverrai. Il serra son père dans ses bras. Puis il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa ce qui intrigua Jilano. Apparemment ça n'était pas encore le moment.

- Ta mère serait fière de toi, dit-il à la place.

La caravane s'était mise en route, ils arriveraient très bientôt à Al-Far. Il sortit dehors pour aller voir les chevaux. Miroir était sa jument préférée, certainement à cause de son pelage noir et brillant, et ses yeux intelligents. Discrètement, il s'assura que tout le monde dormait. Il aurait voulu dire au revoir à son amie mais elle l'avait évité toute la semaine qui avait suivit sa décision. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le raisonner. Il était triste mais bien trop heureux de partir pour laisser sa mélancolie prendre le dessus. Il détacha Miroir d'Elan et Crème pour la sceller. Son père avait largement assez pour acheter un nouveau cheval une fois là bas. Jilano préférait partir en cachette. Il n'avait nul envie de les quitter à Al-Far. Il voulait commencer sa route dès maintenant. Jilano posa une main pensive sur le doux pelage de sa jument et la guida. Il s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit de pas. Tout était perceptible pour celui qui savait écouter. Surtout que Liana n'était guère discrète. Jilano sourit.

- Liana je t'ai entendue, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il la fixa dans la pénombre, et au travers de ses yeux verts et brillants il pouvait facilement sonder ses sentiments. Et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plu pas. C'était un regard de supplication mêlé de désespoir.

- Prends moi avec toi ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Manquait plus qu'elle gâche son plan et réveille toute la caravane.

- Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr que si... Et puis... où tu vas d'abord ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit de vouloir quitter la caravane ! Tu n'as nul part ou aller de toute façon alors arrête ton délire !

Maintenant, elle criait à moitié. Jilano était profondément énervé. Il s'approcha d'elle, et, ne contrôlant plus ses sentiments, la saisie par le cou avec une force qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné chez lui. Il put entendre un faible gémissement franchir ses lèvres, il se contenta de s'approcher de son oreille avec un air menaçant qui lui était méconnaissable.

- Tu vas la fermer oui ? J'ai besoin de quitter cette stupide caravane, toi, stupide illétré, mon père, stupide thül, donc laisse moi m'en aller et arrête de piaffer!

Il la lâcha, et elle tomba sur le sol. Il la toisa de ses yeux froids, avant de se détourner, de prendre Miroir et de s'éclipser dans la nuit.


End file.
